Finding a Voice
by Emmylou
Summary: The conversation turns to Harry Potter when Dolores Umbridge meets Dumbledore before the school year starts.


**Finding a Voice  
**  
By Emmylou  
  
Summary: The conversation turns to Harry Potter when Dolores Umbridge meets Dumbledore before the school year starts.  
  
A/N- Another fic made it my desire to write about characters I do not usually touch. This is Umbridge's turn.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore," Dolores Umbridge trilled. She hovered in between sitting and standing for a moment before seating herself in a squashy green armchair.  
  
Despite her situation, inherent curiosity got the better of her. In her own seven years at Hogwarts she had never seen the Headmaster's office, she had not even known where it was. Still, she was a professional, there was no need to gawp. There was no reason to dislike the smug expression on Professor McGonagall's, sorry, _Minerva's_, face just because she had professionally and politely inquired how to reach the headmasters office.  
  
"Miss. Umbridge, how lovely to see you again," said Dumbledore politely. "May I interest you in a sherbet lemon? A mint perhaps?"  
  
Dolores moved for the bag, but hesitated.  
  
"Do you offer them to all your students?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, seemingly unfazed by the question. "I find that many students are overawed when they enter the room, it tends to help them feel more at ease."  
  
The bag was still held towards her in a temping manner. Dolores stared past them with a fixed little smile.  
  
"Are you sure it is wise to feed your students Headmaster?" she said highly. "Some might find it, inappropriate."  
  
Dumbledore looked puzzled for mere milliseconds before answering with what she thought as an unreasonable amount of diplomacy.  
  
"Miss. Umbridge, I am the Headteacher, if I did not provide the students with food, they would not eat from one term to the next."  
  
"I mean," she said breathlessly, "do you want them to feel at ease. Surely a strong headmaster such as yourself would remain aloof?"  
  
"Ah, Miss Umbridge," said Dumbledore airily, "if you talked to any of these portraits they would all offer their opinions- indeed, on my first night as Headmaster I was simply bombarded with theories on how to make a child tell the truth or admit to a wrongdoing. But I have found that in such cases it is always best to find your own voice and style."  
  
"I shall certainly take that into account as I begin my teaching career," she offered primly. "Is there any other advice you find is necessary to give Headmaster?" she added, leaning forward hopefully.  
  
"Advice? No, I don't think so...oh yes, about the Weasley twins, you'd do well to know that they do not sleepwalk, no matter what they might tell you when you will no doubt discover them sneaking around."  
  
Dolores frowned in irritation at the man's thick-headedness.  
  
"I meant about Harry Potter? Are there any special treatments or privileges you find it necessary to give?" she asked sweetly. If the Dailey Prophet found out about special treatment, it would make his case even less believable. Dumbledore looked taken aback.  
  
"I do not find it necessary Miss. Umbridge. I see no reason for him not to go about his studies and friendships as usual."  
  
Dolores all but rolled her eyes.  
  
"Surely headmaster, you want me to be sensitive to his case? If he were to be found wandering the castle at night maybe you would prefer punishment to be waved?"  
  
"I would not ask you, nor any of my staff, to do such a thing. Harry Potter is certainly a special case, but I'm sure you will agree that special treatment would do him no good."  
  
"Very well Headmaster. But surely many students and their families are concerned about him attending school? Especially after he came back spouting those nasty and cruel things after the unfortunate death of a student. If it were not for your influence the boy may have faced prison..."  
  
"Many of them have reached the same conclusion that Mr. Potter, myself, and many others have- that Lord Voldemort has returned."  
  
She flinched as though someone had poured ice-water down her cardigan. She flushed and began picking at the lint that had accumulated on the garment.  
  
"Surely you are not falling into this trap!" she burst out. "A known trouble maker returns with the body of a student claiming outlandish things and offering no proof at all, and otherwise bright people believe him!" It is most ridiculous. "Potter became deservedly renowned for killing off you- know-who...but that is because he killed him! To say that he is returned is unbelievable, myself and the ministry can only assume that fame has gone to the boy's head."  
  
Dumbledore did not interrupt the rant until she had finished.  
  
"I know that nothing that myself, nor Mr. Potter could tell you will sway the ministry's stand on this. But I will say this- that logic is sometimes all the proof ones needs."  
  
Dolores began to splutter indignantly. The man had surely gone mad. Spouting riddles and saying the most un-orthodox things.  
  
"Pray, continue Headmaster," she said sweetly.  
  
"Logically there are many reasons to believe that Voldemort has returned," she shuddered, "A bright boy, whom myself and many others have found to be a truthful child, returns injured and scared from a most traumatizing night saying that Voldemort has returned. Despite the Prophet's articles the boy has shown no signs of mental illness either. There are three ways to look upon this information. First, Harry may be lying, which we have found to be most unlike him. Secondly, Harry could be mentally ill, anyone who talks to the child could see that he is well aware of his surroundings, that leaves us with three- Harry is telling the truth. The most logical conclusion I find is the latter."  
  
Dolores spluttered, as though lost for words.  
  
"If that is the case, then why do many intelligent people believe the ministry rather than Mr. Potter?"  
  
"That is because they are either not in possession of all the facts, they have been biased by the reports of Harry, or their fear makes them unwilling to believe. Perhaps it is all three," he added heavily.  
  
"Ah but we are not here to discuss the unfortunate state of our world. We are here to discuss the new school year. Let us pray that life with Voldemort in power is something that they will not have to experience for long."  
  
She flinched again.  
  
"As you wish Headmaster," Dolores trilled. "We must shelter the children from real life after all."  
  
"Shelter them physically, yes. But mentally we must prepare them," said Dumbledore absently.  
  
"Surely you do not expect them to fight some kind of war?" she said icily.  
  
"War? I meant real life," said Dumbledore airily. "To not prepare them for it would be foolish, don't you agree?"  
  
"Oh, yes." said Dolores, slightly put out.  
  
"Well, congratulations on your new job Miss. Umbridge. I wish you many long years of filling children's minds with positive information."  
  
"I-I do not agree on your opinions or practices headmaster. I think it best you understand that from the start. It is my job to make sure that these rumours do not get out of hand."  
  
"As is you right, but differences of opinion are sometimes good things. Students must find their own paths and with both opinions they will be able to make unbiased choices. Good day to you Miss. Umbridge."  
  
Feeling a headache coming on, she rolled up her sleeved and tripped out of the office. It seemed there really was a fight ahead- between the ministry and the school.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, if you did, or even if you didn't, please review. Are there any character's you'd like me to tackle next?

If you liked that and would like to read some more of my stories that feature lesser used characters then they can be found on my profile page. Sides- featuring Goyle and Dumbledore, Fred and George- featuring Fred and George (obviously), Weasel-dum and Weasel-dee- focusing on the twins and Angelina, Meetings- with Luna, and Lightening Photography- which is about Luna and her father. All are ones shots, there's also plenty of longer stories too. Okay, that's it, shameless self promotion over. 


End file.
